fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicktoons: All-Star Pet Force
Nicktoons: All-Star Pet Force (in the UK, the game is called Ben 10, Spongebob and Garfield`s Pet Force) is a 1 player only game with Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney Channel and Disney XD stars. The 1st trailer shows Spongebob, Ben 10, Garfield, The Pet Force, The Super Hero Sqaud, Kevin Flynn and Clu. The 2st trailer show the same but with Jafar, Tron, Aang, Jenny, Ed, Edd and Eddy. Coming Soon July 4 2011 Story Ben Tennyson at age 10 (Tara Strong﻿), Spongebob (Tom Kenny) and Garfield (Jack Black) must save the universe with Garzooka. Part 1 On Dorkon, Professor Wally (The professor counterpart to Wally) shows Emperor Jon (the Emperor counterpart to Jon Arbuckle) his new invention, The Moscram ray gun, a device powered by the Klopman crystal that can scramble inanimate objects and organisms into new creatures. But Emperor Jon is more concerned about finding a wife to continue the royal bloodline. Soon a warship lands near the palace. Emperor Jon runs into Vetvix (the super-villain counterpart to Liz), and asks her if he can marry her. She agrees, but only because she wanted to steal the Moscram Ray Gun. At the wedding, she steals the Moscram ray gun. She zombifies Emperor Jon's guards. Professor Wally calls the Pet Force: Garzooka (Garfield's superhero counterpart, voiced by Jack Black), Odious (Odie's superhero counterpart, voiced by Gregg Berger), Speed Racer(Nermal's superhero counterpart, voiced by Hunter Nelson, who is in his 1st video game), Star Tack (Arlene's superheronie counterpart, voiced by Selena Gomez), Kabroom (Rico's superhero counterpart, voiced by John DiMaggio), Ultra Ben (Ben`s superhero counterpart, voiced by Tara Strong) and XLR10 (Spongebob`s superhero counterpart, voiced by Tom Kenny). But Vetvix has the heroes in a cage. Garzooka is gaved a super bang ray to make a comic ray to gave 5 kids the powers of Garzooka. But lives from the 4 kids will be drain to the heroes of Nicktoons. So Garzooka go to New York City to find 5 kids. After playing golf on Mars, Jimmy and his friends are zapped in the Van Patten Radiator Belt (make by Garzooka). As a result, Jimmy and his friends get mutant powers, depending on what they were doing. Cindy gets super strength (arm-wrestling with Jimmy), Carl gets the power of super belch (by burping), Sheen gets super speed (sitting on a vibrating chair), and Libby gets invisibility (vanishing cream for her acne), but Jimmy doesn't seem to have any powers except being orange (drinking Carl's orange juice). They decide to fight crime by becoming the N-men. The situation was revealed to be a comic book Nermal (Hunter Nelson) was reading during a cookout and Nermal is really excited about getting the 100th issue. Garfield's friends go to the Comic studio, except Garfield, who wants to finish all the hot dogs. Nermal gets a new Pet Force issue. As Nermal told the events to Arlene, the events that are happening in the comic book is actually happening. Garzooka arrived at the cartoon world and was told where Odie, Arlene, and Nermal are by Garfield. Ben was battleing Plankton, til Garzooka comes to find Garfield. And Ben says next house and he go too. In the living room at the Comic Studio, Nermal, Arlene, and Odie notice Garzooka. Garzooka hands them the serums, asking them to help him stop Vetvix, but they don't change immediately. However it's time for Odie, Arlene, Ben, Spongbob and Nermal to go to work and Garzooka follows. Meanwhile, the real Garfield is enjoying a relaxing day all to himself, but is captured by Vetvix (who appered in Cartoon World earlier), who tourtures him for the Klopman Crystal, but to no avil (because Garfield was a cartoon character). The N-men comes to the Comic Studio to find Garzooka. He says all but Jimmy must comes with him. A man naned Jafar with his pet Iago see Ariel holding a music box. He says shows the music box to her dad, King Triton, who banned music for killing Queen Athena 10 years ago. He says no music forever. Triton kills Ariel. And Jafar says NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Back in his lab, Jimmy tries to come up with the final ingredient for his superpower antadote, because if they don't get it in 6 hours they will wear off their powers and die, even though Goddard insists he get some sleep. But then, Jimmy gets furious when he spills Purple Flurp over his keyboard, and he remembers Cindy being mean to him for not having any direct powers. He then turns into an orange Hulk-like monster (by arm-wrestling with Cindy) and starts destroying the city and wants everybody in Retroville to be dead (including his parents). Jafar see Jimmy and says he is his new toy. Spongebob calls all the heroes from Earth to stop Jimmy from killing him. Sheen tries to help Carl with his super burp, by getting Sam's selzar and shaking Carl up, even then, Jimmy isn't defeated. The N-men start losing their powers and are getting weaker and weaker. Jimmy tries to throw a giant rock at Cindy, who tries to be nice to Jimmy so he'll be back to his old self, by almost saying she loves him, but then passes out. Jimmy then loses his rage and shrinks back, to normal. The N-men are dead and Nermal, Arlene, Odie, Ben, Spongbob and Rico became the new Pet Force. Jafar team-up with Vetvix and all of the villains to stop the heroes from finding 20 calls. 10 calls to bring the N-men back to life and 10 to kill Jafar. On Volcano Island, the Wise Old Crab says the 20 calls are in Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Dimmsdale, Retroville, New York City, Cartoon World (Garfield`s home), Zim`s Town, Pupununu Village, Super Hero City, Bellwood, Miracle City, Tremorton, Clamburg, Peach Creek, San Francisco, Zeenu, Fanboy and Chum Chum`s Town, Metro City and The Grid and years ago, the worlds was killed by Clu, who is now in the Null Void by Tron, who rebirth the worlds. Azmuth arrives and mentions that Jafar maybe too powerful for the Ultimatrix to protect the Earth against it. Azmuth states that there might be a way to temporary enhance the power of the Ultimatrix. He explains that his scientific ancestors created a robot called the Potis Altiare which can enhance any kind of powers and it was jettisoned to Earth where the atmosphere tore it asunder and scattered it's pieces across Earth, Tron is in The Grid and 20 things need to power the Potis Altiare. Part 2 One by One, the heroes got weapons fitting their weapons fitting their personality: Jimmy received some sort of helmet and a tennis racket, SpongeBob got a bubble blower, Danny received a device that allowed him to partly clone himself, Tak was given a staff, Zim received a plunger (or as he refers to it, "It is a Plunger of DOOM!!!"), Timmy got a wand, the Penguins got a red HDNA Gun (used by Rico, who shoot the Penguins, making the gang grow big) and are now a size of Ben, Timmy, Ed and Fanboy, Ben was given Master Control of the Ultimatrix, Megamind received The Button of Doom, Garfield got a HDNA gun, Charlotte got Mr. Huggles back, Sheen was given a ray, The Super Hero Sqaud are in a robot, Fanboy and Chum Chum are now big, Bessie got the gears from The Mighty B episode, Dragonflies, Jenny has her mom`s gears (her mom will be in Parts 2 and 4), El Tigre is now have good and evil powers and the Eds can use Jawbreakers as ball to hop from evil. The Heroes`s pals got weapons too (like Patrick has a power to grow in the dark). The Villains go to Porkbelly, Freshwater High, Mellowbrook, The Park (the world of Mordecai and Rigby), Tri-State area and Danville to find Johnny Test, Phineas and Ferb to get help killing the heroes. But Azmuth take Patrick and Yo to Porkbelly, Koi and Ben as Ripjaws to Freshwater High, Jenny and Spongebob to The Park, Manny and Iron Man to Mellowbrook, Mr. Milk and Happy to Tri-State area and Brad and Garzooka to Danville. In Porkbelly, Patrick and Yo find Jafar and Johnny Stoping Evil Force 5 saying see Johnny Test if he has a weapon. When Freeing Mr and Mrs. Test, Patrick and Yo see Johnny Test. The gang battle Johnny Stoping Evil Force 5. Yo can used her Yo-Yo as a button breaker.She break a button and JSEF5 go to the Grid. Johnny Test got his Johnny X powers back. In Freshwater High, Koi and Ripjaws see Jocktopus bulling a kid. Koi can see the sun. When saving Bea, Milo and Oscar, the 3 fishs help Koi and Ripjaws bully Jocktopus. To bully Jocltopus, Koi must use the sun. Jocktopus been bulled and Megamind calls the gang. Bea, Milo and Oscar got waterblasters. In Mellowbrook, Kick saw Manny and Iron Man battling Jafar. So he help. Jafar is killed by Kick. But Jafar is with Clu. Kick got a kicker gun. In The Park, the player plays as Mordecai, Rigby, Jenny and Spongebob battling Peeps in a game of Brain Drain. Mordecai and Rigby win and are big time power up men. In the Tri-State area, Perry, with Mr. Milk and Happy, use his hat as a DNA gun. To Dr. Doofenshmirz, you need to use the Time Ray to stop a weapon from burning the world to heck. You win and Doofenshmirz says he will be back in the Grid. Perry got a Boom Boom blaster. In Danville, Brad and Garzooka see Candace saying she need to get Phineas and Ferb in the bedroom forever. When meeting her mom and dad, Candace plot a evil ray gun with help from Jafar. You need to stop Candace from making the gun. You win and Candace says NOOOO. Phineas and Ferb will have gears from the Phineas and Ferb show. The Heroes goes to a ship to help with the rats. A storm comes by to wash the gang from the ship to The Sea. But the storm wash the gang to Volcano lsland. They go through Bikini Bottom, where the group battles an army of Morphoids, free Gary and Patrick from the goo, and finally confront the corrupted Bubble Bass, who has grown to enormous size. They defeat this new menace by feeding him Krabby Patties (which ironically turned him into a zombie in the first place, a drop of Morphoid goo fell on it). SpongeBob is then doused in goo and got the 1st call. At the lair, the Wise Old Crab informs them 1 call is found and 19 calls to go. They venture to Amity Park, where Morphoid asteroids rain on the citizens, and in the process freeing the Ghost Dog. Not soon after, a blob of goo falls on its head, resulting in him too being corrupted. He goes on a rampage through town. After freeing Dash, Tucker, and Jazz, they fight the ghost dog at a power plant, where the goo falls off of Ghost Dog and onto SpongeBob (once again). They gain the 2st call, and it is here that he becomes a puppet of sorts for Jafar. In Dimmsdale, the Nicktoons see Crocker has made the fortress made of gold. They also find a rainbow of pure Fairy Magic from the Fairy World that is ending there, so they go in. After they re-activate the prisms, they get transported to Fairy World, where they meet Jorgen Von Strangle. Jorgen explains that Crocker is extracting the magic from the Big Wand to feed the Doomsday Machine. After freeing the fairies, they go to The Big Wand, where they defeat Crocker and got the 3st call. Danny figured out that every time they beat their enemies, they're running away, which was a part of a plan. Also they find out that they can't trap them with fairy magic because it's against Da Rules. They then head to Retroville, where the goo has turned Jimmy's girl-eating-plant into a monstrous giant, and prepares to eat Cindy whole (expectedly). After defeating several more Morphoids, they fight the girl-eating-plant at the mall. After being consumed several times (and beating up the plant's fragile heart), the team manages to defeat the girl-eating plant and yet another pile of goo falls on SpongeBob. The 4st call is retrieved, and Jafar once again talks through SpongeBob. In New York City, Patrick says help me as Dr. Blowhole got him in a cage. After freeing the zoo, Dr. Blowhole was so mad, he will kill the Nicktoons. But was in Jall by Patrick. Nicktoons heroes got the 5st call. In Cartoon World, Garfield see how it doing. Jafar is with Clu. When killing Jafar, he will be in the Grid. The 6st call will be in a power world. The next world they go to is Zim's town, where GIR has been corrupted by a taco. They manage to free Ms. Bitters, Gaz and Professor Membrane, then face the corrupted GIR, who has sprouted several mechanical tentacles and has the ability to summon Morphoids from his very being. He soon tires out of attacking the heroes, and is then beat up out of being possessed. They retrieve the 7st call, while more goo falls on SpongeBob, and at the lair becomes a vessel for the leader of the Morphoids. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:SpongeBob